Torture is fun and games
by Izaya-Aki
Summary: a meme prompt done on my boring hours of my life at four twelve a.m. in the morning.  BoyxBoy so if you don't like don't look alright?


I. Hi! Who are you, what's your star sign, pin number, zip code, yada, yada, …

I am me... :O

II. Interesting! So, who are the two ~ lucky ~ souls you're gonna torture? Some info on their relationship?

Yamamoto and Hibari... woah! I'm being chased right now! I'm sorry Hibari -san~! D'8

He's coming closer! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

III. Yay! First have the uke eat some vanilla ice-cream covered in whipped cream messily in front of his seme, being all innocent and oblivious. The seme can do nothing about it!

Sitting on the school roof Hibari began to fall asleep listening to Hibird chirp. That was until Yamamoto ran in on him. "I've been looking for you Hibari"

"Only a herbivore would search for someone who doesn't want to be found."Hibari growled sending a glare Yamamoto's way. "But, It's hot so I figured why not have some icecream together"

"Is that what you came for?... really Yamamoto Takeshi?"

Yamamoto nodded bringing out two cones with vanilla ice-cream topped with whipped cream.

He handed one to Hibari but got it roughly shoved back. "What makes you think i'll eat that with a herbivore?"

"Please?"

"Will you leave me alone for the rest of the week?"

"Yes Hibari"

"Fine" With that Hibari took the cone with what looked like a pout. Yamamoto thought it was cute but he wasn't going to voice that. Hibari turned back to the view of the town starting to lick the substance. Yamamoto tried not to stare when ice-cream dripped down Hibari's chin and whip-cream landed on his cheek.

He laughed but gasped and looked far -off when he noticed he was the only thing thinking how tasty Hibari looked. The lump in his pants was trying to say something as his pants got much tighter.

He wanted to jump Hibari but he didn't wan t to ruin this one peaceful moment between them or be bitten to death.

IV. Heheh… Seme's turn! Have him do a striptease in front of his uke. The uke is NOT allowed to move or look away!

How would that be possible with someone like Hibari ...the man will find away out OAO;;

Somehow Hibari had gotten himself locked in god knows where with this herbivore non the less.

It was getting to hot in here even though he had removed his sweater. He wouldn't show Yamamoto his body ...just no. The herbivore got 'happy' if he even smiled at him and no we are not talking about that regular happy...but inter-course happy. You understand now you herbivore-ish reader!

Seemingly Hibari knew that Yamamoto had other thoughts as the boy started stripping right infront of him. His shirt was off, pants off...oh damn it the underwear is going too!

V. DAMN! Now then, don't ask questions, just write about both of them in the most girly dresses you can think of! (+-+...I'm going to die bye Hibari's hands but O. K.!)

Hooked to a wall for the first time Hibari felt like killing himself. These girls are ridiculous they will be taken care off when this is over!. A white summer dress fit around his body just right as the frills at the end of the dress fell down to his knees. With a ribbon in his hair to match Hibari wanted to die.

It wasn't that he was in the dress that made him angry it was that he looked great...cute in it even!

Yamamoto hoped Hibari would bite him death right now! The girls seemed nice until they ganged up on him forcing him into a black dress with yellow ribbons, belts and hair pins. What is wrong with this women! Let me die! I'm sorry dad but I refuse to look at myself right now! AHHH! Even though he thought that Yamamoto smiled at the girls and laughed.

VI. Cute~! Now, anyone your seme hates? Draw that person ALL OVER the seme! He's not allowed to do anything about it, either! Mwa hah hah! (Author's Note: This could be interpreted many ways…) (Who does he hate? o3o'''')

Naked and hooked to the bed post Yamamoto looked at Hibari smile twitching. What did he do this

t-time? "Hibari... I'm sorry for whatever I did" He gulped when Hibari started to write a name on his chest. It read Gokudera. He hated that guy. He was violent and irrational. He was always picking fights with him! "Then w-why?"

"You know why"

"I don't"

"You do"

"Hibari"

"Herbivore"

"Remind m-me then"

"where are my hamburgers?"

Oh that's why his made. Yamamoto then remembered he had eaten Hibari last White castle burger with out asking. He was hubgry and he didn't think he would care this much.

"I'm sorry"

Hibari wrote the name again on his cheek.

"I'll buy you another box"

Hibari wrote on his arms.

"Two boxes!"

Hibari wrote on his legs.

"Three?"

Hibari wrote on his forehead GO. KU. DE. RA.

Yamamoto felt like screaming.

"ten! "

"Closer" Hibari replied putting a G on Yamamoto's eye lid.

"Twenty?..!"

"Better but no" Hibari wrote an H on his other eye lid.

"THIRTY TWO?"

"Yes, that's perfect"

"Thank you Yamamoto Takeshi"

He learned his lesson. Don't touch Hibari's hamburgers ever again..that means ever even after death.

VII. We all know ukes are cute and adorable, right? Let's change it up a bit… Write about the uke in the most OOC way you can possibly think of!

Hibari smiled softly walking down the hall hand in hand with yamamoto. Kissing on the cheek Hibari laughed softly. Yamamoto wondered why he wasn't getting a break to day. WHAT DID HE DO THIS TIME? It was scary to getr the regular Hibari mad but his personality doing a drop twirl spin meant the world was going to end soon...like right now." What's wrong Takeshi? you seem bothered?"

yep world end.

VIII. Now, just because I'm evil, write about them feeling each other up where ever either one of them is most uncomfortable!

"stop!...nghhn...- YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!" Hibari rasped half panting half shoving Yamamoto off. Yamamoto laugh holding him down. " But you're enjoying it"

"WE A-ARE.- nghn!..ahhh..."

"We're enjoying each other?" Yamamoto grinned thrusting and releasing into Hibari.

Hibari gritted his teeth holding back the deep moan as he yelled.

"- IN THE SCHOOL BASEBALL FIELD FOR PETE SAKE YOU SELFISH STUPID HERB-"

he came.

IX. I'm running out of ideas, sooo… Any last words? (Or write something to show us how sick you are). (Author's Note: Again, this could be taken in many different ways~)

"I know pronounce you husband and wife"

and then they were married.

Well, that was boredom filling. OAOb

Meme taken from Mugi's Eyebrows who got it from sweet-and-simple.

Review if you like I will most likely reply since I'm on spring break and have all this wonderful time from school but any who.. have a good day everyone 8)!


End file.
